Episode 46 “A Knight Reborn: Ian’s Revenge”
by AnimeTasha
Summary: [ReaderNanashi] Maybe he noticed you all along but wanted to mess with you xD


Hello to all I am here with just something I have done once watching episode 46 of MÄR.

I love both Nanashi and Alviss but this is just about Nanashi and you, the reader.

If anyone doesnt like Reader inserts should leave now and please dont flame me, I really hate that.

Please review if you are going to be nice, Im actually thinking about making other one-shots with these characters, maybe a one-shot book?

And one more thing...I forgot what Ian was going on about, so sorry about that -sweat drops-

Disclaimer: I dont own you or MÄR characters, just borrowing them

* * *

**Episode 46- "A Knight Reborn: Ian's Revenge"**

Team MÄR returned everyone cheered for them, even you did well more for Nanashi then any of them, you smiled brightly as you walked over to them. It turns out that the War Games have been postponed for a day giving the team some time to relax and enjoy themselves, "how would you girls like to buy me dinner?" Nanashi said with a cheesy grin while the four girls jumped at the chance, you of course became slightly angry at this for you hoped he would ask you to dinner. You had been there from the start but never fought, you lacked the physical body and health while the ÄRM you acquired wasn't much for a fighting one. You sighed giving up only to hear Princess Snow suggest a costume party which Ginta agreed on, guess you were going to be dressing up tonight, sighing once more you decided to spend most of the day alone, away from everyone.

Leaving Reginrave Castle, before Ian had shown up, you walked around finding a spot among the rocks, there you sat leaning back while looking at the clear blue sky, 'how did things get like this?' you asked yourself knowing all to well there was no answer. Your facial features became blank as you continued to ask yourself questions with hope of answers, 'why do I care if he goes off with other woman? Why am I jealous? God please don't tell me I like Nanashi?!?' you thought over and over trying to work out answers or at least get something, but sadly there were none. "There has to be some way to know…" you mumbled sitting up while resting your elbows on your knees, your chin now resting on your hands as you thought. 'I bet Nanashi likes a strong woman…that's why he goes all love crazed when Dorothy's around' you thought with a long sigh.

The time seemed to fly by as you lost yourself in your thoughts, slowly you got up and headed back to Reginrave Castle, the walk didn't take long before you noticed that no one was around. 'Where did they say they would be…' you thought before remembering the dressing room or something similar, so heading into the Castle you walked to where Snow or Dorothy said the room was but when arriving there you noticed the door was open and noise could be heard. You blinked as you saw Ginta yelling at Bobo and once everything was over you coughed to let them know you were here, both Snow and Dorothy looked at you with wide eyes, 'I don't like the look of them' you thought taking a step back, before you knew it they both had a hold of a arm pulling you into the room before kicking the boys, dog and talking ÄRM out. Dorothy dragged you over to the racks of different colour and styled dresses, 'I wish I never came in here' you thought hoping they wouldn't dress you in something you would totally hate.

Dress after dress both girls placing a dress in front of you and deciding if it looked good or not, you were growing bored and tired from all this, "just pick one!" you snapped not meaning to of course. Snow pulled out a blue dress and placed it before you, it looked nice but both girls had an objective, get Nanashi to notice! "Come on (name), you have to look the best, after all…you do want Nanashi to notice you" Dorothy said with a smug look when you blushed. Damn she knew, and now so did Snow, "I-I don't know what your talking about" you replied with a small stutter making Snow giggle and Dorothy laugh out right. It was a few minutes before they stopped, "(name) its clear as day the way you feel about Nanashi so don't deny it" Snow said matter-o-factly, this made you blush and look down until you felt a hand on your shoulder, looking up you saw Dorothy with a small smile, "come on, let us girls help you out. Never now…you might just get him tonight!" she said playfully pointing a finger to the air and closing one eye, so typical of her.

**----------**

"This party's a hit!" Ginta cheered with a bright smile while everyone agreed with him, everyone was enjoying themselves but you weren't there yet and both Snow and Dorothy knew it would only be time before you would enter from the top of the stairs. In the end you had chosen the dress you would be wearing only with a little help from both girls when it came to your hair and make-up, when they had left you they said you looked so beautiful, but in Dorothy's case beautiful just not as beautiful as her, "hey! Where's (name)?!?" Ginta inquired now just realising you were missing out on all the fun. "Oh she will be here" Dorothy stated with a small smirk that made Snow giggle, just then Ed pointed at the top of the stairs and said your name, everyone looked up at you and gasped slightly in shock. You stood there looking down at them wearing a long slight puffed out dark (colour) dress, the top half was light (colour), slightly low cut showing a bit of cleavage, the sleeves long and coming to hook around your middle finger. Your (colour) hair was half up and half down with a slight curl at the bottom, the hair held up was held there by a (colour) and gold clip that was in the design of a flower, to basically sum it all up, you looked just like a princess.

Slowly you walked down the stairs holding tightly onto the railing because with one wrong step in these heals you would go rolling down, now we wouldn't want that now? Finally stepping down you smiled softly as both Dorothy and Snow came up to you, "you made it down those stairs no problem, there was no need to worry now was there?" Dorothy questioned making you blush while Snow giggled. Not long after that Ginta came up to you and said how beautiful you looked and so did Jack, and then everyone else except Nanashi, he only said you scrubbed up good and that made you angry. "Your lucky I don't have a weapon ÄRM or you would be dead" you stated glaring at him, Nanashi didn't show any sign that what you said affected him but on the inside it did but just slightly. So after that everything went back to normal, Ginta stuffed his face, both Jack and Ed complained about their costumes, Nanashi and Alan drank and Snow and Dorothy just talked to you.

A few hours pasted and you had slipped away, you felt stupid in your outfit, it just wasn't you. You enjoyed wearing knee length slightly baggy shorts, sleeveless tops with high collars and shoes that didn't kill your feet, 'I never knew being a lady meant so much discomfit and pain' you thought walking out onto a balcony. Slipping off the shoes you sat side ways on the railing while looking up at the night sky, the stars were burning bright while the full moon took up most of the sky, you sighed feeling a little sad. Nanashi kept running through your head, 'I guess he only thinks of me a friend or sister' you thought closing your eyes feeling the soft night air relax your every muscel's. Suddenly you felt a hand on your shoulder making you jump, quickly opening your eyes you looked at the one who had scared you to see Nanashi in his elder or wizard costume, he had a soft goofy smile on his face, "what ya doing out here kid?" he asked moving to sit in front of you on the railing. You just shrugged, "feet are killing me" you replied looking into his eye, you could only really see one eye since the other was hidden under his long blonde hair.

Nanashi agreed with you, his outfit was so itchy and was driving him crazy but he dealt with it, "so…what else is wrong? You wouldn't just come out here to sit when there were perfect seats back in the hall" Nanashi stated pointing out a clear fact. Again you shrugged, you truly didn't know why you were out here but had a pretty good guess, "it's just…I'm confused out something" you sighed, he nodded, "the war games does that to a person" he said rubbing his chin, "what has you confused?" You just looked at him and blinked, "um…it's not the games, it's a…person" you replied softly. So that knocked him off guard and he had to think, "Alright…who is he?" he inquired hoping you would allow him the knowledge, "I-I can't say" you said quickly blushing slightly. Yeah right! Like you would give him his name so that he can laugh in your face, "alright then…tell me about him" he said becoming serious and that scared you. "Well…he's nice, funny, can be a pain, great hair and powerful ÄRM" you said off the top of your head, Nanashi nodded taking in all that you said, "I think I know who it is" he said with a giant smirk, "its Alviss!" Your eyes widened while you shook your head, "it's not A-Alviss" you stuttered slightly.

So the guessing game went on and on before you came to the conclusion that Nanashi wasn't as smart as you thought him to be, sighing you stood, "I believe I should be heading off to bed now…its late" you said placing your shoes back on and turning to leave. Before you knew it Nanashi had grabbed your wrist, turned you back around and had placed his lips upon yours. Your eyes widened as you looked at the man before you, locking lips with him; it was a soft kiss, something innocent and sweet. Pulling back from you Nanashi smirked, "I knew it was me from the beginning…I just wanted to play with you" he said with a small low chuckle. You blinked letting his words sink in before you pulled back, narrowed your eyes down on him and slapped him across the cheek, "that will teach you to mess with me when you knew how I felt" you stated turning on a heal and leaving. Nanashi just watched after you rubbing his cheek, that smirk still on his face, 'she has one hell of a slap' he thought still watching your retreating form, tomorrow would be another day and other round of the war games, there was just one thing on Nanashi's mind now, he had to win to return to you and mess with you some more.

* * *

Yes its short, but I'm thinking of a sequal...now review! Lol 


End file.
